


Our Love is God

by LauraS26



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Killer Couple, Murder, Non Explicit Violence, Not Abusive, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Veronica Addams, character death but not major, incidental murder, like I don't even think I mentioned their names, might be more - Freeform, murder as flirting, no beta we post like illiterates, our love is god, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraS26/pseuds/LauraS26
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is actually Veronica Addams, baby sister of Gomez and Fester Addams. When she decided a horrible, torturous spell in a normal high school was just what the doctor ordered, she never expected Him.Jason J.D. Dean has been offering her the perfect Addams courtship without ever knowing it, but she's certainly not going to let ignorance allow him to wriggle out of her grasp. She is an Addams after all, and an Addams always gets what an Addams wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't actually seen the Heathers movie. I stumbled across an Animatic video for the song "Our Love Is God" and my twisted little brain latched on. 
> 
> I love dark romance and I'm a fan of stuff like the Addams family, and Hannibal, so when I hunted down a synopsis, then a recording of the whole musical, well I just didn't like the ending :( so this was born in about an hour, not beta'd or fact checked, probably a load of rubbish, but feel free to send me concrit. Hope someone gets some pleasure out of it or something!

The sharp cracks of the bullets leaving JD's gun brought a strange little smile to Veronica's lips. He was so handsome when he was killing disgusting little high school boys for her. Of course as an Addams, murder in her honour, at dawn, amongst the dead, was one of the most romantic dates she could think of. 

Had he noticed yet? How...not quite right she was? Of course he wasn't quite right either, and she had been making an effort to fit in. The torture of interacting with repulsive normal teens was exquisitely awful. When she had decided to torment herself thusly she had never expected him. Courtship for an Addams was very different to the average person, but her darling JD was doing wonderfully. Even without knowing what was going on.

"Stay there, I'll get him!" 

Ha! Apparently he hadn't quite caught on. She raised her gun, not a familiar weapon, but all Addamses had exceptional aim with just about any weapon they laid hands on.

"No need darling" 

Kurt dropped like a rock. Of course it had to look like a suicide so she'd stepped to the side enough that the bullet entered the side of his head rather than the back.

"Veronica." he breathed her name, voice filled with awe.

She smiled sweetly up at him "Our love is God Süsser. Now, weren't you going to worship me?"

He looked shellshocked. How cute. He really had thought she believed that nonsense about sedatives. She had little experience with guns, but she knew deadly weapons, and suicides. What had he expected to happen now though, if she had truly been a typical, death fearing teenager?

"You knew all along? You speak German?" He prowled closer bringing the hand not holding the gun up to cup her cheek. Beautiful dark eyes searched her face as though gazing on the face of God. Quite right. No Addams would ever take on a partner who didn't worship them, because their love was deep, and dark, and monstrous as the abyss, and once it was settled on someone, they never let them go, even in death. Of course they were incredibly devoted, and worshipped right back. An Addams marriage was always a joyous and passionate thing.

 

"Oh my love, were you really so taken in by my veil of decency? I can't imagine anything more beautiful than a dragon who will slay foul little princes for me, but I am no simpering princess, simply another kind of monster. We're going to burn the world as you promised me. I'll never let you escape me liebling" she smiled wickedly as she purred the German endearment. His hand trembled on her cheek before he plunged his fingers into her dark wavy hair and dragged her mouth to his in a desperate kiss. His eyes never closed, and she met them unflinchingly as she caught his lip between slightly too sharp teeth, drawing a little blood. He hissed against her mouth, but didn't pull away.

How on earth had she found the perfect other half of her black little heart in Westerburg high school of all places? An Addams didn't let such an opportunity escape regardless, she was taking him home to meet her big brothers and family. Gomez and Fester would love her precious little murderer. The family didn't go in for that nonsense of trying to intimidate her suitors, well aware that she could protect herself, and should she actually wind up dead, well, what was a little necromancy between family? The Addams heart was too dark to tolerate meddling, and they knew she'd bury them both alive for a decade if they ever were inclined towards such foolishness. Addams men were dangerous, but it was the women who were the real threat.

"Mine. I'm taking you home to my family. Do you want me to kill your father before we go my little dragon? I'm afraid there's no escape for you now. I am after all an Addams. We do not love lightly"

"God Veronica. Anything you want. Fuck, how are you so perfect?" Mmm his arms felt delicious around her. She adored the feel of this perfectly twisted boy who she'd bestowed her virginity upon. God, when she crept through his window in the dark of night he took her direction so beautifully worshipping and hurting her so perfectly. He couldn't have known how it would bind her to him, but it was far too late already by then for either of them to turn back. 

There was much to do, the corpses had to be positioned and the scene staged to look like a suicide. His father had to be killed, or not killed. Her hosts had to be thanked, they were Addams family retainers, their line bound to serve hers for centuries. A little dull, and their cooking left a lot to be desired, but they hadn't bothered her about storing her arsenic and belladonna in the kitchen, or brewing potions in the bathtub. They should probably leave today. Nobody could track them to the Addams family home, but first...

"Are you going to make love to me JD? Here on the ground amongst the corpses of our slain enemies as the sun rises?"

"Fuck Veronica, are you sure? You deserve silk sheets and soft pillows always, but I'm yours to command, I worship you."

"Oh my JD, I know you do. Haven't you realised yet? I worship you too. Let's build the world again." A broken sound tore from his chest as he dropped the gun and crushed her to his body, burying his face in her hair at the crown of her head.

"First I'm going to strip you here and take you like the primordial goddess you are, then I'm taking you to the 7-11 for a slushie, then we'll kill my dad together, and then you can take me anywhere you want my queen." She smiled, content with his surrender to her.

"Our love is god."

"Our love is god."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just chapter 1, but from JD's POV. Gotta be honest I didn't even read this through for errors, just tried it through in one go and pasted it straight in. Hope you like it :)

The gun jerked in his hand with the force of the bullets leaving the barrel. Putting an end to the swine who dared look lustfully upon his perfect Veronica. Who dared spread lies about her and bring tears to her beautiful eyes. He hoped she wasn't too upset with him for his own tiny little falsehood with the ich lüge bullets. Even if she was mad he'd sooth her temper, he was hers to command, and she was meant to be his. She would see once they were dead that this was what she really wanted, and he would do anything for her.

The other piece of filth took off running in terror. She hadn't shot him, but that was alright, he was here to take care of everything for her. His goddess, his queen, his. He would lay them at her feet, offerings to the other half of his soul.

"Stay there, I'll get him!" He lurched forward half a step before her voice graced his ears.

"No need darling." The scum dropped like a rock as the crack of a single bullet echoed through the graveyard. 

What? What was going on? He was so sure that she didn't know that she wanted this yet. That he would have to comfort and reassure her, but again his goddess proved herself above even his adoring expectations.

"Veronica" his glorious Veronica smiled a smile filled with sugar and razor blades.

"Our love is God Süsser. Now weren't you going to worship me?" All his life he swore to himself. His beloved was clearly steeped in secrets, and she still wanted him. He could refuse her nothing.

"You knew all along? You speak German?" He couldn't quite wrap his head around it all right now, but she had known what was going to happen here, and she had run towards it gleefully, her fingers twined with his, guns in their free hands. How much more clearly could her acceptance of him shine? This proved that she was willing to be his as he was hers, and he would never give her up. Their love was God after all.

He raised reverent fingers up to brush her sweetly curved cheek. His hand trembled in awe as he drank in the dark love in her expression.

"Oh my love, were you really so taken in by my veil of decency? I can't imagine anything more beautiful than a dragon who will slay foul little princes for me, but I am no simpering princess, simply another kind of monster. we're going to burn the world as you promised me. I'll never let you escape me liebeling."

Her smile widened, baring teeth and looking not even slightly civilised. The sensual purr her voice took on emphasised another German endearment mischievously. Clearly she wasn't letting that go any time soon he thought ruefully. He'd just have to make it up to her, he should never have underestimated her so shamefully.

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. And why should he? By her actions she was his as much as her words claimed him as her own. He sunk his fingers into her thick, dark mane and dragged her into a forceful kiss. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and miss a moment of gazing at her face as his mouth claimed hers, and was claimed just as fiercely in return. When her unnaturally sharp teeth snapped onto his lip he flinched, but didn't draw away until he released his captive flesh and pulled back.

"Mine. I'm taking you home to my family. Do you want me to kill your father before we go my little dragon? I'm afraid there's no escape for you now. I am after all an Addams. We do not love lightly." His brow furrowed lightly, he thought her last name was Sawyer. It seemed his little deity was hiding more than just a murderous streak. No matter, it seemed he was along for the ride so he'd soon find out.

He shuddered with wicked arousal. His love, offering him the corpse of one who had wronged him, just as he offered her the deaths of those who slandered her great name. It probably, definitely shouldn't arouse him, but he was long past what should and shouldn't affect him.

"God Veronica. Anything you want. Fuck, how are you so perfect?" He couldnt help practically panting, their breath mingling between her upturned face and his downturned one. It felt deliciously intimate. Sharing her very breath. What mortal could be worthy? Certainly not him, but she offered the boon, and he was not so foolish as to pass up the gift.

"Are you going to make love to me JD? Here on the ground amongst the corpses of our slain enemies as the sun rises?" Tingles chased up and down his spine, but he had to be sure. She deserved so much, his to possess, his to worship and kneel before, but also his to protect and care for.

"Fuck Veronica, are you sure? You deserve silk sheets and soft pillows always, but I'm yours to command, I worship you."

Oh my JD I know you do. Haven't you realised yet? I worship you too. Let's build the world again." His heart throbbed in the cage of his ribs. Broken, twisted little Jason Dean, worshipped by this divine creature. It was heady enough that he couldn't help but start to mull over ideas of how he could truly burn the world for her. 

He let the gun drop from his hand and dragged her into a crushing embrace, breathing the dark herbal scent of her hair in greedy lungfuls.

"First I'm going to strip you bare and take you like the primordial goddess that you are-" his voice dropped into a rasp at this.

"-then I'm taking you to the 7-11 for a slushy-" he felt trembles of silent laughter shake her shoulders at this and grinned into her hair.

"-then we'll kill my dad together-" he honestly couldn't wait for this, to take a life together with her, feel their love snuff out a life, it truly was God.

"-then you can take me anywhere you want my queen." He finished.

She smiled a soft expression with only a hint of the razors and poison she'd shown before in it.

"Our love is God."

"Our love is God."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Her Mother Was The White Sheep; You Wouldn't Believe the Rest of Her Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434759) by [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake)




End file.
